bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Romey
'Romey '''is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 2. He showed great promise at the start of the season but his fellow houseguests recognized that he was playing hard and that he was trying to develop relationships with everyone in the house. He put the nail on his own coffin when he used the veto to save the house target, HJ, from the block. Romey assumed that if he used the veto on HJ, he would gain an ally who trusted him while also keeping a target in the house. Unfortunately for him, this backfired and got him sent home the following week. The spectators did appreciate that he was willing to make bold moves as he received the most votes (45.8%) to be given another opportunity to move back in the house. The houseguests were then told to cast their vote of which of the two evicted houseguests who received the most votes (Romey and HJ) they would want back in the game. Unfortunately for Romey, the houseguests decided on HJ to return in a 8-2 vote, thus ending Romey’s big brother journey in the house. Romey returned in Big Brother 8. After a short run on his first season, Romey wanted to return and prove that he has what it takes to make it far in the game. Coming in, he did not know many houseguests and thus did his best to try to reach out to everyone and make connections. The first night a couple of houseguests were on voicechat and he tried to get on everyones good graces. Some houseguests felt he was being a bit too much which resulted in him being one of the nominees that week. Thankfully for him, Meghan wasn’t active and Walker was pushing for him to stay. After surviving the first week, he wanted to lay low and work on building his connections. His closest ally in the game was King and with Walker they formed an alliance called the expendables. They all agreed that Qngff was a threat to their game and they had a common enemy. When Romey won HOH he was able to take out their common enemy as Qngff ended up being evicted. Unfortunately for him, Amanda won the following HOH and nominated him as he was still seen as a big threat to the rest of the house. Even though he was the target, he managed to win the POV and secured his safety. Although he was nominated again the following week by Tessa and this time, next to his ally Walker, he managed to pull out another veto win and secure his safety. He formed an alliance with Whisk and Gabe who were also trying to keep Walker in the game. King was also considering keeping Walker but did not want to make waves with the other houseguests and wanted to play the middle. In the end Walker was evicted and Romey lost an ally. When Joshua won the HOH during the double, he heard he was getting backdoored but for the third time in a row he won POV and kept nominations the same keeping not only him safe but his allies, Gabe and Whisk. During the triple, Romey pulled out another HOH win and nominated the two people who nominated him, Tessa and Amanda. After Gabe saved Amanda with the POV he nominated Joshua as the replacement in hopes of Tessa still going home. In the end, Joshua was evicted. Tessa won the following HOH and he was again nominated, this time next to Gabe. After Tessa won POV and kept her nominations the same Romey did his best to campaign. He pushed the angle that Gabe used POV on Amanda and keeping a duo in the game would be dangerous. Although people were considering it, he ultimately was the next houseguest evicted in a 4-2 vote. Biography Player History - ''Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Romey received the most votes from the spectators to be given a chance to move back in the house in season 2. However, the house decided to bring back HJ instead. References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 2 Houseguests Category:13th Place Category:Season 8 Houseguests